Unreachable
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Namun, sekali lagi, mimpi itu tak tergantikan. Tak peduli seberapa tak terjangkau dan mustahilnya mimpi itu sekarang. Kukumpulkan lagi tiap kepingnya yang menajam tiap kali bersentuhan dengan jariku seraya terisak. Untuk IVFA periode ke-3: Mimpi.


**Unreachable**

**Summary:**

Namun, sekali lagi, mimpi itu tak tergantikan. Tak peduli seberapa tak terjangkau dan mustahilnya mimpi itu sekarang. Kukumpulkan lagi tiap kepingnya yang menajam tiap kali bersentuhan dengan jariku seraya terisak.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Unreachable fic (c) Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

None

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. AU

* * *

UN**-REACH-**ABLE

* * *

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mimpi itu hadir dan tumbuh dalam diriku. Mimpi berupa harap manis yang memekar layaknya kembang musim semi ketika kedua orangtuaku tertawa. Namun tercabut dan terburai ketika hantaman dan bentakan menghardik di antara mereka. Namun, tetap saja. Mimpi tersebut terlanjur bertunas dalam hatiku. Semakin mimpi itu dicabut dengan paksa oleh hardik dan bentak, semakin mengakar mimpi itu. Tak pelak, mimpi itu tak sirna, namun tetap kugenggam erat-erat.

Sejak aku masih kecil, kedua orangtuaku tidak akur. Di luar, kami memang layaknya keluarga bahagia. Kami sering berwisata tiap liburan, juga mengabadikan momen-momen di tempat wisata dalam bingkai foto. Namun, di dalamnya, kami hanyalah keluarga dengan retakan di antara masing-masing individu.

Orangtuaku selalu sibuk bekerja, meninggalkanku dan Kakak di asuhan kakek dan nenek tiap kali mereka pergi mencari nafkah. Terkadang mereka pergi setengah hari, satu hari penuh, tiga hari, seminggu, atau bahkan lebih lama lagi. Namun aku tidak pernah kesepian, karena aku memiliki Kakak. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama tumpukan koran bekas di kamar nenek atau memainkan korek api dengan obat nyamuk bakar. Terkadang, Kakak mengajakku bermain perang-perangan di kamar, wajar karena ia anak lelaki. Di waktu-waktu tertentu kami juga bermain benteng-bentengan, membangun benteng di kamar menyerupai tenda asimetris menggunakan selimut, bantal, dan peniti.

Ya, aku tak kesepian, Kakak selalu mampu mengisi celah dalam hatiku, celah yang seharusnya dipenuhi oleh kata itu. Kemudian, Kakak akan mengikis kata itu tanpa jejak begitu saja dari diriku.

Lagipula, meskipun kedua orangtuaku berada di rumah, yang ada mungkin hanyalah pertengkaran soal hal yang tak kupahami. Terkadang, Ibu juga bertengkar dengan Nenek. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sering, namun yang kuingat dari masa kecilku sebagian besar hanyalah pertengkaran dan pertengkaran.

Aku juga ingat, tiap kali orangtuaku bertengkar, aku selalu menangis. Terlebih jika Ibu menangis, tangisku akan semakin deras. Namun hal itu tidak akan mengakhiri pertengkaran. Ini bukan cerita-cerita di teve di mana setelah sang anak menangis, kedua orangtua yang tengah bertengkar sadar akan kesalahan mereka dan meminta maaf, lalu cerita ditutup dengan adegan berpelukan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga.

Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Tangisanku hanya akan membuat Ayah makin kalap, membentak Ibu, membanting pintu, menghantam lemari, dan menghukumku serta Kakak. Kami berdua akan dikurung di ruang teve, atau dapur lembab berlumut di mana tidak ada makanan di sana. Kami tidak boleh pergi ke kamar atau pun ke ruangan lain, bahkan kamar mandi. Dan aku serta Kakakku yang masih kanak-kanak akan duduk diam di sana, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Seolah-olah satu gerakan kecil saja akan diketahui oleh Ayah dan beliau akan murka pada kami. Kami hanya diam tanpa kata dan gerak.

Bahkan ketika televisi menyiarkan berita kekerasan.

Terkadang, ketika aku terbangun di tengah malam, aku melihat Ibu masih terbangun. Terkadang beliau sedang menonton teve yang ada di kamar. Dan ketika melihatku, beliau akan mengelus kepalaku dan menyuruhku tidur kembali. Tiap kali aku bertanya mengapa beliau masih terjaga, beliau selalu menjawab bahwa beliau tidak bisa tidur. Alangkah bodohnya aku karena tidak pernah menyadari kilau air mata di iris kecokelatan Ibu kala mengatakannya.

Terkadang pula, ketika aku terbangun, Ibu tidak ada di kasur bersamaku dan Kakakku. Melainkan, suara isakan terdengar. Kulihat samar dalam gelap, Ibu bersimpuh di sisi kasur Ayah di sisi lain ruangan. Mengisakkan kata maaf dan memohon, bahkan walau di mataku, anaknya sendiri, beliau tidak bersalah. Sepanjang yang kuingat, Ibu selalu meminta maaf atas apa yang ditimpakan padanya, baik yang memang kesalahannya atau bukan sama sekali. Namun Ayah tidak menjawab, kakinya terayun ke arah lemari di dekat ujung tempat tidur, menimbulkan suara bedebum keras yang juga memecah mimpi terharapku menjadi kepingan-kepingan tajam yang menyakitkan bila disentuh.

Dan tiap kali itu terjadi, aku berusaha kembali terlelap dalam tidur, berharap ada mimpi berwujud bunga tidur yang akan menggantikan mimpi lamaku yang telah hancur di kolong tempat tidur.

Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Mimpi itu tak tergantikan. Karena esok paginya, ketika tak ada seorang pun melihat, aku memungutinya satu persatu. Kusatukannya sepelan mungkin tanpa suara, tak peduli walau perih merambat. Kugenggam erat mimpi yang telah kusatukan kembali itu. Seberapapun mustahilnya, aku akan tetap menggenggamnya erat.

* * *

Waktu berlalu. Ketika aku duduk di kelas dua SD, Ayah tiba-tiba dimasukkan ke rumah sakit.

Hipertensi, kata Ibu. Pecahnya pembuluh darah yang ada di otak, kata dokter. Aku yang masih berusia tak sampai satu windu hanya menghafal penyakit Ayah yang mengandung kata-kata sulit, kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya padaku nantinya. Aku tak ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kakakku. Namun, mungkin kami sama. Kami sama-sama tidak mengerti arti tangis Ibu kala itu.

Sejak itu pula, tabiat Ayah membaik. Beliau tak lagi sering naik darah. Perangainya pun membaik. Beliau juga mulai jarang dan perlahan-lahan tidak pernah lagi bertengkar dengan Ibu. Aku perlahan-lahan mulai dekat dengan Ayah. Beliau membolehkanku duduk di tepi ranjangnya kala aku menjenguk sepulang sekolah, mendengarkan ocehanku mengenai hari sekolah yang baru saja kulalui dengan sabar. Terkadang, beliau juga mengupaskan apel dari sekeranjang buah pemberian para pembesuk untukku. Bahkan, saat malam minggu, Ayah membolehkanku menginap bersamanya di rumah sakit, kemudian berkeliaran di sekitar gedung bangsal di pagi hari menggunakan_ lift_ dan baru kembali ke kamar rawat inap Ayah ketika sarapan pasien tiba.

Ayah dan Ibu juga tak lagi sibuk bekerja. Mereka berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka yang merepotkan karena harus menyeberangi kota demi kota dan membuka toko sebagai gantinya. Lebih banyak waktu untuk mereka berada di rumah. Dan sejak itu aku merasakan kehidupan layaknya anak-anak lain. Disayang orangtua mereka. Mimpi yang ada dalam diriku makin mengembang dan mekar. Terkadang aku bisa mencium aroma harumnya yang semerbak; aroma harum masa depan yang cerah.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ayah membuatkan kamar untukku dan Kakak, ketika Ibu mengandung adikku.

Sebenarnya bukan kamar baru. Ayah membagi dua kamar lama kami yang berukuran sepuluh dikali dua meter untukku dan kakakku. Kamar kami dibatasi oleh meja belajarku yang melintang di tengah ruangan menghadap sisi kamarku. Sedangkan untuk Ayah, Ibu, serta adikku, Ayah membongkar rumah bagian belakang yang tidak terpakai untuk dibangun kamar. Aku ingat sekali, ketika aku, Kakak, serta Ayah melihat ruangan kamar kami yang sedang dipasangi ubin, beliau bertanya dengan lembut.

"Kamar kalian mau di-cat warna apa?"

"Pink!" seruku antusias.

Kakakku menjawab, "Biru muda."

Aku dan Kakak beradu pandang, tak mau melepas pendapat masing-masing. Kamar kami satu ruangan, hanya perlu satu warna cat untuk melapisi temboknya, bukan?

Namun Ayah tersenyum, seolah mengetahui apa jalan pikiran kami. "Kalau begitu, kamar Yukari-chan warna pink dan kamar Gakupo-kun warna biru muda."

Kami mengerjap bingung. Namun Ayah segera mengambil kursi dan menuju pintu yang ada di perbatasan kamarku dan Kakakku dengan sebatang pensil. Kemudian, beliau naik ke atasnya, mengguratkan garis vertikal dari puncak tembok hingga ke bagian tembok yang ada di atas pintu.

"Dari garis ini ke sana," Ayah menunjuk bagian utara yang merupakan (calon) kamarku. "Akan di-cat warna pink. Sedangkan dari garis ini ke sana," Ayah lalu menunjuk bagian selatan ruangan yang merupakan bagian Kakak.

"Akan di-cat warna biru muda."

Kami terkesiap, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar karena senang.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, Ayah kembali dimasukkan ke rumah sakit. Rawat inap lagi.

Diabetes, kali ini itulah kata yang terucap dari bibir keunguan dokter tua itu. Kadar gula darahnya melebihi seribu, entah apa satuan ukurnya. Aku tak begitu ingat lagi bagaimana keadaan saat itu. Bagaimana ekspresi Ibu, aku, maupun Kakak kala itu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Mungkin karena aku memang ingin melupakannya. Karena bagiku, ingatan hanya bisa dilupakan karena dua hal: Kau memang ingin melupakannya atau kau menganggap ingatan itu tidak penting.

Namun peringai Ayah tidak berubah. Beliau tetap baik seperti dua tahun terakhir. Hanya saja, di tahun-tahun berikutnya, beliau seringkali keluar masuk rumah sakit. Hal itu membuatku semakin sering bersama Ayah di sana, membuatku hafal seluk-beluk kompleks rumah sakit luas tersebut. Terkadang di malam hari ketika Ayah telah terlelap di ranjang kamar inapnya, aku mengendap keluar menuju taman rumah sakit di tengah kompleks. Aku selalu buta jam besuk, dan tak ada seorang pun yang melarangku keluar masuk selama aku berkeliaran. Di taman itulah aku menghabiskan waktu, sekedar menikmati kerik jangkrik dan bening kolam di sana. Merengkuh erat mimpi milikku yang tak terlepaskan lagi hingga terkantuk-kantuk di larut malam.

Sejak Ayah divonis diabetes inilah ulangtahunku tidak lagi dirayakan. Tadinya itu karena Ayah yang masih dirawat inap. Namun, tahun selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, tak ada lagi yang ingat kecuali aku mengingatkan mereka. Padahal, ulang tahun Kakak dan adikku tetap diingat.

Tapi itu bukan masalah, selama mimpi yang kugenggam tetap mekar dan mekar.

* * *

Setengah tahun setelah ulangtahunku yang ketigabelas, Ayah terbaring di ranjang ruang teve berhari-hari. Beliau tidak kuat untuk berlama-lama bangkit dari sana. Ibu dan saudara-saudara Ayah sudah berusaha membujuk Ayah supaya mau berobat ke rumah sakit, mengingat riwayat kesehatan Ayah yang memang tidak terlalu bagus. Namun seberapa pun mereka membujuk, seberapa itu pula Ayah menolak.

Sampai akhirnya, Ayah mengalah. Ia, Ibu, dan Adik kemudian pergi ke prefektur lain, di mana di sana terdapat rumah sakit yang bagus, selama seminggu. Meninggalkan aku dan Kakak di rumah. Dan seminggu kemudian, pamanku datang dan mengajak kami ke prefektur tersebut. Menjemput Ayah, ia bilang. Namun, di sana, yang aku dan Kakak dapati hanyalah berita bahwa Ayah terkena penyakit gagal ginjal. Ayah ada di sana, duduk di kursi yang ada, tersenyum padaku dan kakakku.

Masih kuingat nasehat beliau, bahwa kami harus tetap tersenyum dan menyerahkan segala masalah pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tapi, semenjak itu, Ayah tidak bicara lagi. Tersenyum pun tidak. Dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, Ayah hanya tersenyum tiga kali. Aku masih ingat kapan, yakni ketika ulang tahun adikku, malam sebelum festival kebudayaan sekolahku dan kakakku, serta saat aku menerima hasil akhir ujian kelulusan SMP. Sisanya, tak peduli meski aku mengajaknya bicara, beliau tidak menjawab. Seolah-olah kehadiranku hanya kabut yang tak terlihat oleh matanya. Beliau hanya berbicara pada Ibu, itu pun kadang-kadang juga tidak menyahut. Aku sendiri tak menyerah, tetap mengajak Ayah bicara setiap harinya. Namun nihil adalah hasil yang kuperoleh.

Sampai akhirnya, aku menyerah. Aku capek berusaha dan diabaikan. Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginan Ayah untuk diam dan tidak peduli. Kenapa aku harus peduli kalau beliau tidak? Itulah yang kupikirkan. Tak ada lagi topik tak terjawab yang kuujar lagi, karena aku telah lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Dan perlahan-lahan, jarak antara aku dan Ayah kembali melebar, tak terhitung jauhnya. Padahal Ayah ada di sana, di ranjang ruang teve, namun kami bagan hidup di lain dunia; di dunia kami masing-masing.

Tak hanya itu, aku sendiri kemudian bernegosiasi dengan batinku sendiri. Ibu pernah bilang padaku, penyakit Ayah tidak ada obatnya. Penyakit Ayah hanya akan terus menggerogoti raga Ayah, dan yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk menghambat kecepatan penyakit itu. Ayah melakukan cuci darah dua kali dalam seminggu karenanya. Tak peduli meski Nenek berkata itu tidak akan berguna karena cepat atau lambat, Ayahku pasti akan meninggal karena penyakitnya.

Kata-kata Nenek itulah yang kunegoisasikan dengan batinku. Hari di mana Ayah akan pergi untuk selamanya pasti akan tiba, cepat atau lambat. Aku tak akan bisa mencegahnya, karena itulah keputusan Tuhan yang terukir dalam takdir. Karena itulah, aku tidak boleh menangis dan bersedih ketika hari itu tiba. Aku tidak akan menangis, tak akan bersedih, dan aku akan tegar menghadapinya.

Dan kemudian, mimpiku perlahan-lahan kian menipis, berangsur menjadi kabut. Tidak lagi retak, tidak lagi pecah berkeping-keping, melainkan pelan-pelan lenyap begitu saja. Tak bisa kucegah ataupun kuhentikan. Aku menghindari Ayah, menjauh darinya. Takut diabaikan, itulah aku. Dan aku kian menyIbukkan diri dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada. Menghindari semuanya kecuali kakakku. Atau mungkin termasuk kakakku, karena kami tak lagi saling berbagi rahasia.

Tiap kali aku berdua dengan Ayah, hanya canggung yang melingkupi kami. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Karena aku pun tahu bahwa aku akan diabaikan, karena itulah tak ada gunanya mencoba. Aku berlagak tidak peduli, namun hatiku tetap bersikeras pada mimpinya; mimpi di mana Ayah akan sembuh, atau paling tidak, kembali berbicara dan tersenyum lagi.

Ah, mustahil. Semua hanya mimpi belaka.

* * *

Tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, aku telah menjalani lIburan kelulusan SMP. Hanya tinggal sepekan menuju hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan saat itu pula, Ayah kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Keadaannya makin parah, dan ia divonis terkena _stroke_. Kedua tangannya tak bisa lagi difungsikan dengan baik. Dan di hari Kamis yang mendung itu, Ibu mengantarku ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali, meminta tolong padaku supaya menemani Ayah sementara dirinya mengurus pekerjaan dan baru datang di siang hari. Dengan berat hati, aku menyetujui.

Aku melangkah, memasuki kamar rawat inap Ayah yang beraroma jeruk. Ayah ada di sana, terbaring dan terjaga, namun beliau tidak menggubris kehadiranku. Kuseret kursi ke sisi tempat tidur, kemudian duduk dan diam tanpa suara. Kaku menjuntai, mencengkeram tiap inci tubuhku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan menggenggam ponsel tanpa berpindah posisi walau pegal. Kutunggu Ayah membuka suara, namun itu tidak terjadi.

Aku sadar bahwa mimpiku supaya Ayah kembali berbicara dan tersenyum adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena itulah, kuhempaskan mimpi itu dari balkon kamar rawat inap Ayah hari itu juga. Memandanginya pecah menjadi kelopak-kelopak tipis yang akan sirna ketika disentuh karena terhempas dari lantai tiga. Dan kupegangi dadaku, menarik kembali air mata yang memaksa untuk menetes di pipi.

Hari itu, aku menyuapi Ayah tanpa suara. Aku membelikan buah untuk Ayah tanpa suara. Aku menemani Ayah tanpa suara. Dan aku menangis di samping Ayah yang tertidur tanpa suara.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, di kala dini hari yang udaranya membekukan, kakakku melesat masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menyalakan lampu. Ia membangunkanku, namun aku bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan lelapku. Kakakku menyerah, keluar kembali. Dan aku kembali hanyut dalam alam mimpi, di mana mimpiku yang telah menipis menjadi kabut terbentuk kembali. Membentuk tekad untuk kembali berusaha menghapus jarak antara aku dan Ayah.

Namun, kudengar ratap nenek dari ruang teve. Kudengar tangis Ibu yang lirih namun memilukan. Aku terjaga, melangkah heran menuju ruang teve. Dan di sanalah mereka. Ibu, Nenek, serta kakakku. Semua hanyut dalam ratap dan tangis, kecuali Kakak yang kemudian berjalan melaluiku dan menuju kamarnya, meringkuk dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara tangan. Pilu.

Ayahku meninggal.

Ibu menggenggam tangan Ayah sambil menangis. Nenek meratap di sisinya. Dan aku? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kaku kembali menjeratku, tak membiarkanku untuk pergi sejengkal pun, terlebih untuk menangis. Kutatap hampa jasad Ayah yang memutih. Tak percaya bahwa ia telah tiada. Kujulurkan tangan, menggenggam tangannya sementara tangan Ibu mengalah dan melepas tangan Ayah sejenak. Tangan itu masih hangat. Dan aku pun bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini karena Ayah belum lama meninggal, atau karena hangat tangan Ibu?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Semua ini hanya mimpi, kan? Ayah tidak mungkin meninggal. Ini bukan Ayah. Ayah pasti sedang berada di ruang teve di dunia nyata, menatap langit-langit ruangan tanpa arti. Bukannya terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh pucat seperti ini. Ini bukan Ayah, aku yakin. Ayah belum meninggal. Belum. Beliau belum meninggal ..., bukan?

Ibu memelukku, erat. Menangis di bahuku.

"Ayahmu, Yukari ... Ayahmu meninggal."

Aku terkulai, menitikkan air mata. Mimpi yang telah kubangun di dalam tidur kembali sirna, dijeblakkan takdir ke dinding beton kenyataan.

* * *

Anak balita pun tahu, kalau keluarga terdiri dari seorang Ayah, Ibu, serta anak-anaknya. Namun kini, ayahku telah tiada. Meninggalkanku, Ibu, Kakak, serta adikku di sini. Tak lupa juga sesal karena menyerah untuk berkomunikasi dengan Ayah sampai akhir untukku.

Dari tempat tidurku pun, aku bisa melihat serpihan-serpihan mimpiku tercecer di sudut ruangan. Beberapa bagiannya menempel di dinding tempat ia dijeblakkan. Beberapa lagi telah tertiup kipas angin menuju kolong tempat tidurku. Namun sebagian besar masih di sana, di sudut kamarku yang berdebu itu bersama origami-origami bangau yang pernah kubuat dulu. Ya, yang kubuat supaya Ayah sembuh dari penyakitnya, namun beliau keburu meninggal ketika origami tersebut masih berjumlah empat ratus empat puluh empat.

Kudengar lagi pertengkaran Ibu dan nenek dari ruang tamu seraya memejamkan mata. Menghayati tiap kenyataan yang teruntai dari nenekku di sana, dan ungkapan Ibu yang membela kami. Kuhela napas, menatap sekali lagi mimpiku yang tercecer. Kuputuskan untuk menyusunnya kembali sebagai kenangan, mengumpulkan tiap serpih yang tersebar di lantai dan dinding kamar. Kusatukan mereka walau tak bisa sempurna, masih mendengarkan apa yang diributkan oleh Ibu dan nenekku. Sambil menangis, tentunya.

Ah, belakangan ini mereka sering sekali bertengkar.

_PRANG!_

Apalagi yang Ibu pecahkan kali ini? Teriakan frustasi Ibu menggema. Kutatap lagi mimpi yang tadinya telah tersatu rapi di tanganku. Mimpi itu kembali tercecer. Dan hal itu membuatku sadar, bahwa mimpi itu tidak mungkin dapat terkabul. Dan menggenggamnya erat di tanganku maupun menyimpannya rekat dalam hatiku hanya akan menyayat jiwaku perlahan-lahan.

Dan kau tahu apa mimpiku? Mimpiku adalah...

_BRUK!_

...sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N**

Halooooo~

Yuuki di sini, menerbitkan fanfiksi ini di akun lamanya karena berbagai alasan XD

Duh, besok saya UTS pula. MTK pula. Huh, apa itu sin cos tan.

Makanya saya cepet-cepet ngetik ini biar nantinya saya nggak ada beban pas UTS #apanya. Jadinya saya tenang coretsilangindahcoret belajar materi-materi pelajaran #pret.

Ya udah sih, dari pada itu,

_would you mind to review_?


End file.
